


Female Hiccup x Dagur Married One Shot

by NightofFury121



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121
Summary: Hiccup and Dagur were forced into an arranged marriage.  Only to everyone's dismay the two have fallen in love and Hiccup is more confident than she was a few months ago.  I divided to write this because, I feel as if there isn't enough of these two being shipped together.  Added to the fact that I like writing and reading female Hiccup fics.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Female Hiccup x Dagur Married One Shot

The two had an arranged marriage, it was supposed to do nothing more than unite the two tribes once a son was born. There was also an underlying reason for the Berkians, if they married Hiccup off to one of her most dangerous suitors, then there was no hope of her ever returning. She was nothing but a useless runt that everyone despised, so when she returned a few months later with her husband, no one was expecting for the two of them to look so infatuated with each other.

There was also more to the story, Hiccup was missing a leg and when Stoick was about to yell at Dagur a dragon appeared beside the two. Dagur held his wife close to his side yet lovingly. He didn't want anything to happen to her, especially around her old tribemates who hated her. Dagur never once let go of his wife, not even as they were walking towards the Berkians.

"Dagur, Hiccup, what happened to Oswald?- Stoick asks.

"He left a few days after the marriage, no one knows where he went, " Hiccup answers boldly. She wasn't the scared little girl she once was. She was only fourteen and Dagur seventeen. They were young to be ruling over a tribe.

"Oswald just left?" Gobber asks. Dagur grips Hiccup tighter and she allows him to, even turning into him like she's going to whisper something in his ear.

"Yes, now let's drop this matter."

"What happened to your leg? Is that why you're here? Because your damaged and Dagur doesn't want to deal with you anymore?" Snotlout asks.

Dagur makes a move to grab his axe to silence the insolent boy. Before Dagur can even swing it though, Hiccup steps in front of him causing him to halt. Most men would just bat their wives aside and start to fight but apparently, she had managed to control him that as soon as she was in front if him he stopped and put his axe back into its holder on his back. When that was done Hiccup reached up and said something into his ear, something no one but the two of them knew. When she pulled away Dagur was grinning like a mad man.

"What did you just do to him?" Astrid asks.

"She did nothing to me. You were all hoping that this marriage would be the death of her but instead, it has only made her stronger. Now, how about a tour before we draw up a new treaty?"

"Your? Your father never-"

"I'm not my father, now am I? Hiccup, love, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"But I want to."

"Very well, I'm glad." Dagur grins like a maniac at the fact that his wife wants to stay by him. He could keep her safer that way and he got to spend more time with her. If she had chosen not to come with him he would have made her take Toothless, not that her and the dragon could be separated, and two men to watch after her.

That was when the trek began. Stoick pointed out many things and when they went past the dragon arena, Hiccup got a little glint in her eyes.

"Dagur..." Hiccup starts.

"We'll talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Stoick asks.

"Hiccup wants to do a demonstration on training dragons for you all."

"Absolutely not! I will not have those hell beasts on this island!"

"Okay, but there will be changes in our treaty."

"We have dragons now and in this altered treaty, you will not be allowed to kill any dragons unless they're attacking and show no signs of stopping. You will no longer kill dragons for sport in the arena, either."

"Time away has made you bold lass, but dragon killing will always be in our blood, - Gobber tells her.

"If you refuse to agree to our terms than we can be on our way right now. We won't exact war on this island but if you are ever in need, don't expect us to come, " Dagur tells them.

"You couldn't do that, the whole point of your marriage was to benefit both islands! If you continue like this boy, I'll have no choice but to annul this marriage and then your wife will be nothing but a disgrace, she'll probably have to marry her cousin and he'll take over being chief."

"No! You wouldn't dare because the minute I'm gone the Hooligans and Berserkers will have nothing to stop them from going to war!" Hiccup tells them.

"She's right, I think it's time we leave if they don't want to accept our terms than we are no longer friendly."

The two turn around and start to head back to their ship. That was when they heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed. Dagur quickly whirled around with his axe ready. Soon enough the two are surrounded by other members of the tribe. Hiccup was about to withdraw her own sword but Dagur told her not to, that it was too dangerous for any extra strain.

"What are you talking about boy?" Stoick asks.

"Well we were hoping that we could settle our disagreements in peace and then maybe later this evening reveal the news to you but clearly none of you deserve the right to know!"

"Answer boy or we won't hesitate!"

"I'm pregnant, Dagur and I are having a child and you will have your first grandchild, " Hiccup has tears in her eyes, worried for her husband.

"Get back to the ship with Toothless!"

"I won't leave you, I can't lose you, " Hiccup says the last part quieter.

"I can't lose you either, especially not the babe." Dagur moved his hand to her still flat stomach.

"Dagur the baby needs their father and I can't run the tribe without you, " she says this in the same quiet tone and tears are streaming down her eyes. That was when Stoick gestured for them to put their weapons down.

"Just to make sure you aren't lying, we'll go to Gothi's and if you're telling the truth, we'll discuss these new guidelines. If you're lying you'll be sentenced, " Stoick admonishes.

Dagur slowly sheathed his weapon and the young couple started to follow him. The tribe following not too far behind.

"I love you, " Hiccup tells him and even though it was quiet, everyone had heard.

"I love you too, along with our babe."

All too soon they were at Gothi's but, when Stoick had told her what they were here for, Gothi immediately ushered Hiccup inside. Closing the door before anyone else could enter or say anything. About twenty minutes later the two came out, Hiccup smiling with the biggest grin on her face.

Gothi then wrote in the sand angrily telling Stoick and Gobber not to doubt a pregnant woman. She even hit both of them for good measure. Gothi then went over to Hiccup and placed her hand on her belly and nodded. 

"Are you okay?" Dagur asks.

"Yeah, Gothi just has a few unconventional ways of telling whether one is pregnant or not."

"At least you're okay."

"Let's get started in that treaty, I'm sure we can come up with something we agree on."

That's exactly what they did and Stoick had many arguments but they eventually were resolved and then once both tribes had signed the treaty, Hiccup, and Dagur were on their way. On the way back Dagur had eventually picked up bridal style despite her complaints and Toothless was watching him closely in case he dropped her or hurt her. Toothless definitely had some trust for Dagur but he cared more for Hiccup than her mate. Especially now, both would have their work cut out for them especially with how stubborn Hiccup could be. 

The best thing that came out of the arranged marriage was the fact that they had learned to love each other and now they were bringing a new life into the world that will have two parents that live them and each other. Hiccup and Dagur may get into a few arguments once in a while but they'd forever be together. No one and nothing could get between them and their love.

End.


End file.
